Spying on Vampires
by blondechick28
Summary: April spots Edward and Bella in the meadow and learns their secrets...all reviews welcome!
1. First Encounter

Red hair hung in a high ponytail, tied with a simple elastic band. She was tall, about six feet, and had long legs that strode in rhythmic strides across the uneven earth. Dirty, worn sneakers tumbled over the roots of trees and only lost their balance once, leaving a bruise on the girl's hip. She was wearing a cotton white tee shirt with denim cut-offs and on her head was a navy Yankee cap to shield her sensitive Irish skin from the sun.

Trees engulfed her on all sides while the scent of spring filled the air in the forest. Every so often, she would stop for a bit to admire a bright flower or a furry critter searching for food. It was the kind of day April lived for. The drops of sunshine made the forest a treasure chest of diamonds and the puffy white clouds that loomed in the sky gave no indication that they would spoil the day by raining. As April crunched the leaves beneath her feet, she felt a sense of belonging here. Amidst the beauty of nature, April was connected to everyone and everything in the world. A hike in these woods was always a sort of humbling experience for her and put things in perspective.

April walked on, humming to the robin's song. It was farther than she had ever been in the woods before, but she felt a need to keep walking. She had lost track of how far she had gone and the time it would take to return home when she stumbled upon a lush, green meadow.

_This will be a great place to eat the lunch I packed,_ thought April.

So, she stopped and began to munch on her ham and cheese on rye. She kicked off her annoying sneakers and let her feet get tickled by the grass in the wind. April sighed happily while her pink-polished toes enjoyed the cool air. Just as she finished her sandwich and was about to pack up her bag, she heard young voices in the distance. Curious on their origin, she explored.

_No one I know ever visits these woods_. _Who could they be?_ April wondered.

As the fifteen-year-old drew nearer to the voices, she could make out their words.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," said a deep, masculine voice lovingly.

"What a stupid lamb," a female voice replied.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," the male voice stated.

April was intrigued by how much in love even their voices sounded that she walked on to see who the couple was, without much regard for their privacy. She had always been a sucker for romance so she walked quietly through the lush meadow, hoping for a glimpse of the two.

After following the sound of their conversation, April finally caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl that seemed to resemble a porcelain doll. Her long black hair flowed from her head like a dark waterfall and her pale skin was the perfect compliment to her gorgeous hair.

April continued eastward, wanting to see who this girl's lover was when she finally got her wish. She was so shocked by what she saw, she fainted and fell delicately to the ground.


	2. I swear I saw them

**Chapter 2: I Swear I Saw Them**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the rights to Twilight or New Moon

"April? April? Are you okay?"

April looked straight into the eyes of her concerned father, Walter, who was crowding her pale face.

"Where am I? And where is that girl? And that…creature?" she asked.

"What on earth is she talking about?"

April's father turned to her mother, Celine, with a confused look on his face. The tight-lipped woman merely shook her head in the same bewilderment while April looked on, shocked.

"You mean you didn't see her?"

"April, you must have imagined something while you were unconscious…"April's father explained gently.

"Unconscious?" April interrupted

"Yes," responded Celine in her southern accent, "We found you lying near an old tree root. You bumped the back of your head on a rock, I suppose."

April raised her head, which was formerly rested on one of her grandmother's embroidered pillows, only to find a shooting pain pierce her skull.

"Ouch!" April screamed.

"Let me get you some ice," replied the still-worried Celine.

"Yes, you gave us quite the scare, peanut. Being your clumsy self, you must have tripped and fallen head-first onto that rock. We came looking after you never came home for dinner and found you lying next to that old oak you loved so much when you were little. Named it something like Essie, I think…" Walter said.

"It was Esme, Dad! And I never bumped my head and I was never near any tree! I was in a meadow and saw a couple there. The girl was normal but the guy...he couldn't have been human! He shone in the sunshine like a million diamonds diamonds and…and they were in love and…I can't even begin to explain…"

"Is that what your dream was, honey? How interesting!"

"It wasn't a dream, dad! It was all real…I….I have to find them!"

At that, April jumped up out of her nest of pillows only to be halted by Walter's tender hand.

"Not so fast, April. Dr. Wyatt came while you were still unconscious and stated very clearly that you are not to move from this spot for at least forty-eight hours."

April sat back down like a puppy obeying its master when Celine came in with a bag of ice, a towel, a bottle of water, and two aspirins.

"Here, honey. Take these and lay back so I can put this on your head"

Celine was a capable nurse at the local hospital who knew, from ten years of experience, how to treat nearly every illness. Every day, she cared for patients in the ER where she needed to be on her toes and ready for anything.

April took the pills almost cautiously with the water and laid her head back on the pillow. She leaned into the cushiony couch and thought carefully about the day's events.

_Maybe it was just a dream. I was probably just imagining it. But, it's so odd…I swore I saw them…that couple. They were in that meadow…clear as day. _

The whole day reminded her of things she used to experience as a child. She recalled days when she would see people, just like the man in the meadow, and talk to them. They were her friends although everyone around her insisted she was imagining them. _At least they were my friends,_ thought April, _until they moved that spring and left me behind._ She remembered longing to know just what they were and wishing she were one of them. They never revealed anything to her, however and one May day, they left, never to return again.

_Perhaps they really were just imaginary. Otherwise they would have stayed with me…_pondered April. She used to recall times when she would swear up and down to people that these creatures were real. No one believed her, though and eventually she gave up the notion of convincing people that they were not just in her mind. And, after they left, she herself gave up the idea that they were true beings.

_But, what if they were real? What if they came back to find me again,_ April wondered wistfully. _No, now I'm talking foolishly…those creatures were never real and never…will…be_

With that final thought, April laid her head upon her pillow and automatically felt heaviness within her skull. It traveled down her forehead and to her eyelids which shut instantly. And, despite her mother's warnings about the dangers of falling asleep with a head injury, she fell into a deep, dream-filled slumber


End file.
